<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can they tell them apart or not??? by Timati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857563">Can they tell them apart or not???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timati/pseuds/Timati'>Timati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, can't leave, fell in love with the host club, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timati/pseuds/Timati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your weird and can't decide whether you can tell the twins apart or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can they tell them apart or not???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello everyone." You walked into music room 3 where all of the hosts were dressed as fantasy creatures.</p><p> </p><p>Honey-senpai was a fairy, Mori-senpai was a nymph, Tamaki and Haruhi were elves, the twins were imps, and Kyoya was a centaur. That only left you huh.</p><p>"I'm going to the changing room-"</p><p>"It time for the which on is Hikaru game Y/N!"</p><p>"Am I Hikaru?"</p><p>"Or me?"  </p><p>You thought for a moment.</p><p>"Kaoru!"</p><p>"Hm?" The twin on the right reacted. You pointed to the left. </p><p>"He's Hikaru." Then you rushed to the changing room as they both complained about you cheating.</p><p>You came out as a satyr. </p><p>"Wow now you look like your personality"</p><p>"Shut up Hikaru! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?" Hikaru made a weird face. "What?"</p><p>"Why did you cheat if you could tell the two of us apart?"</p><p>"I can't, not perfectly at least." That just confused him more. Not that you seemed to care as you went to talk to Haruhi.</p><p>"You know... Y/N's kinda weird."</p><p>"Hmm," said Kaoru into space. </p><p>"Come back to earth astronaut Kaoru." Kaoru jumped. It wasn't like him to just stare into space like that. What was he starring at anyways...</p><p>He was starring at you. Hikaru even caught you starring back before looking away. Man, why was everyone acting weird?</p><p>Later after the guests all left the twins grabbed their bags.</p><p>"Hey, Hikaru look at this." It was a letter. A love letter by the looks of it. "It says for me to meet them near the pond. " They both had an evil grin. Just like old times.</p><p>The twin waited in front of the pond as the letter said. He wondered who wrote the letter. He would find out soon enough since he heard footsteps.</p><p>You came running, still in your satyr costume, and looked exhausted.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had trouble taking off the legs and- whatever nevermind." You looked back at the twin bashfully. </p><p>"About that, Kaoru couldn't make it sorry." Your shoulders dropped just a little. </p><p>"Oh...that's fine... Maybe tomorrow then..."The disappointed look you made almost made him feel guilty...</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually I was wondering if you would be fine with me instead." You looked at him, surprised. </p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>"Sorry, Hikaru I can't." Wait what- "I have my heart set on Kaoru" wait wait wait "I've never felt this way about anyone else" hold on let him breathe-</p><p>"If I betrayed my heart I would never forgive myself." </p><p>That's not supposed to happen. That's not what you're supposed to say?!? You supposed to say your fine with either of us then we break your heart and-</p><p>"I know you probably will anyway but please don't tell Kaoru any of that. I want to tell him myself." You bowed and walked away. Not crying or calling them mean. Just disappointed.</p><p>"Hey! What do you mean?" You stopped your back to him." What do you mean you're not fine with either of us?"</p><p>"Because I love you Kaoru." You gave Kaoru the smuggest smirk ever and walked away.</p><p>Kaoru put his hand on top of the book you were reading the next day.  You looked up at him with an innocent look that could out honey senpai to shame.</p><p>"Hmm?" You gestured to the seat next to you and he sat down.</p><p>He tried to say something then he covered his mouth with his hand....5 times. Each time his face got redder. It was honestly kind of cute.</p><p>"Did you mean what you said?" You gave him a side smirk making him instantly question himself and what happened yesterday.</p><p>"Depends on who I'm talking to..." So you can't tell them apart? Everything that happened was just lucky guesses? He sighed in relief but was appointed must a little. He wasn't that disappointed. He was fine.</p><p>"Are you ok Kaoru?" </p><p>You reached out to him and wiped away a tear he didn't even notice. "... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." Your face was slathered in guilt and that just made him cry more which made you feel even more guilty. And the cycle continued until you both were practically bawling in each other's arms.</p><p>"I'm so sorry! I can tell you apart by your voices I just wanted to mess with you." Kaorou spontaneously stopped crying just to slap you.</p><p>"Goddamn it Y/N! This is why me and Hikaru are the trickster types not you!..." you both started laughing and practically fell off your seats. </p><p>You claimed down a little and looked at him with the smallest hint of laughter still on your lips. " I meant every word I said Kaoru." You looked at him practically beaming "So? What do you say?"</p><p>Kaoru smiled. "Sure why not."</p><p>"You idiot you can't just say it like it's a random whim." </p><p>Then you heard cheering and clapping around you.</p><p>Oh, right you were in the host club the whole time.</p><p>"So beautiful, I will definitely make a tribute to you in my spin-off one shot! 'One twin over the other'  "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>